totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 1 Chris stoi na wyspie. W tle widać chatkę, stołówkę, willę. 'Chris: ' Siema wszystkim. Z tej strony Chris McLean. Witam was i zapraszam na najgorętsze show tego roku. Oj, będzie się działo. Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa, to program niezwykły w którym 15 śmiałków weźmie udział. Będą rywalizować w przeróżnych wyzwaniach, takich jak pływanie, jedzenie obrzydliwego żarcia, szukanie różnych przedmiotów na wyspie i wiele innych. Uczestnicy podzieleni zostaną na dwie drużyny. Drużyna która przegra wyzwanie, będzie musiała na radzie plemienia pozbyć się jednego członka swojej drużyny, natomiast wygrana drużyna zazna luksusów. Chris staje na tarasie willi 'Chris: ' O to willa, do której będą mieli dostęp jedynie ci, którzy sprostają wyzwaniu. A jest o co walczyć. Chris staje przed domkiem 'Chris: ' Przegrana drużyna spędzi kolejną noc w tym domku. Ałć, aż wsółczuję tym, którzy tu trafią Chris znajduje się na ceremonii przy ognisku. 'Chris: ' Zwycięzca programu, otrzyma nagrodę główną w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów. Tak więc zapraszam wszystkich do oglądania, najgorętszego show tego lata. Na Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Port Wstydu 'Chris: ' Witajcie ponownie. Wakacje właśnie się zaczęły i 15 uczestników, a właściwie ponad 20 000 chętnych, zgłosiło się do programu. Ja, oraz Szef Hatchet wybraliśmy tych najlepszych Kamera pokazuje na Szefa Hatcheta, który stał przed stołówką. 'Chris: ' A o pierwszy statek Pierwszy statek i wysiadają z niego Katie i Sadie 'Chris: ' Katie, Sadie, witajcie na Wyspie Wawanakwa 'Katie: ' Hej Chris. Miło cię widzieć 'Sadie: ' Mnie również. Podpływa drugi statek 'Chris: ' Panie, poznajcie Justina Justin wychodzi ze statku, a Katie i Sadie są oczarowane jego urokiem osobistym. 'Katie i Sadie: ' Awww 'Justin: ' Witam panie. I ciebie Chris. 'Sadie: ' On jest taki słodki. 'Chris: ' Justin. Ustaw się i czekamy na resztę Z kolejnego statku wysiada Trent 'Chris: ' Trent, czułko stary Chris i Trent przybijaja żółwika. 'Trent: ' Ale czad że mnie wybraliście, serio 'Chris: ' Ludzie, poznajcie Owena 'Owen: ' Ja ciesz pierniczę, to będą najlepsze wakacje w moim życiu Owen przytulił Chrisa tak mocno, że o mało go nie udusił. 'Chris: ' (kaszle) Dzięki, ale mógłbyś mnie puścić? 'Owen: ' (puszcza Chrisa) Ups, sorki ziom. Ale nie mogłem sie powstrzymać Izzy pojawia się wśród uczestników 'Izzy: ' Hej kochani. 'Trent: ' Witaj 'Izzy: ' Izzy planuje wygrać tą grę Izzy wskakuje na głowę Chrisa 'Chris: ' Dobra poznaliśmy wariatkę, lecimy dalej Z kolejnego statku wysiada Duncan 'Chris: ' Siema Duncan, co u ciebie 'Duncan: ' A co cię to obchodzi McLean. Wiesz, że zgłosiłem się tylko dlatego, bo chciałem na coś wykorzystać swoją przepustkę z poprawczaka. 'Izzy: ' Za co siedziałeś? 'Duncan: ' Nieważne. Z kolejnego statku wysiada Gwen 'Gwen: ' Hej wam 'Chris: ' No siema Gwen, co tam 'Gwen: ' A, wszystko w porządku. Po za tym, że zaczynam żałować swojego zgłoszenia do programu. Geoff pojawia się wśród uczestników 'Geoff: ' Heeejaaa, ludzie. Przybijcie piątkę Izzy, Duncan i Owen przybijają piątkę z Geoffem 'Duncan: ' No witaj wariacie. Z kolejnego statku wysiada Courtney 'Chris: ' Cześć Courtney 'Courtney: ' Cześć Chris 'Duncan: ' Oj, to będzie bardzo ciężki sezon (PZ 'Duncan ') Do cholery, po co ja się zgłaszałem. Courtney, moja była dziewczyna. Serio, musiała wystąpić w tym programie. Normalnie wbiła mi kiedyś nóż w plecy 'Courtney: ' Co Duncan, wypuścili cię z klatki 'Duncan: ' Weź się zamknij kobieto. (PZ 'Courtney ') Duncan to żałosny dupek. Wolał napadać na różne sklepy niż zająć się mną Pojawia się DJ 'DJ: ' Hej Chris. Mam nadzieję, że spotkam na tej wyspie jakieś zwierzątka 'Chris: ' Haha. No nie, na potrzeby programu wywieźliśmy je w bezpieczne miejsce. I w szczególności przez twoją obecność Leshawna wysiada 'Leshawna: ' Siema przyjaciele, co tam u was 'Justin: ' Hej laska. To chyba nie przypadek, że jesteśmy na tej samej wyspie. Leshawna zauroczyła się Justinem, ale po chwili Katie się na nią rzuciła 'Katie: ' Stop! On będzie mój 'Chris: ' Spokojnie, spokojnie Duncan i Geoff rozdzielają bijące się Katie i Leshawnę Wysiada Beth 'Beth: ' Cześć 'Leshawna: ' Cześć Z ostatniego statku wysiada Cody 'Cody: ' Hej Chris, hej wszyscy Cody niesie walizki, które były dla niego wyraźnie za ciężkie 'Leshawna: ' Może pomóc? 'Cody: ' A nie nie, mam dużo siły Cody wraz z walizkami padł na ziemię 'Chris: ' Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zameldujcie się w stołówce i czekajcie... na dalsze rozkazy Owen salutuje 'Owen: ' Tak jest sir. Stołówka Uczestnicy stoją w stołówce, gdzie Szef Hatchet ich liczy. 'Szef: ' 13... 14. Coś jest nie tak 'Trent: ' Koleś, liczysz nas 5 raz 'Szef: ' Zamknij się młocie jeden Trent przełknął ślinę 'Szef: ' Brakuje jednego zawodnika 'Duncan: ' Haha, pewnie jakiś frajer wysiadł nie na tej wyspie co trzeba. 'Beth: ' Oj, może się biedak zgubił i coś mu się stało. 'Duncan: ' I dobrze, ziemia leżjsza o jednego frajera mniej. Chris przychodzi z 15 uczestnikiem 'Chris: ' Hej, znalazła się nasza zguba 'Ezekiel: ' Siema goryle 'Justin: ' Goryle? (PZ 'Justin: ') No to już przesada. 'Chris: ' Ezekiel jest, jakby to powiedzieć... specyficzny 'Justin: ' To widać 'Chris: ' Dobrze, teraz czas podzielić was na drużyny. Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna i Sadie. Wy od tej pory nazywacie się Wściekłe Żyrafy. 'Duncan: ' Miodzio. 'Izzy: ' Haha, jestem żyrafą 'Leshawna: ' Trzymamy się od teraz razem 'Chris: ' Reszta natomiast, to Milczące Słonie, czyli Beth, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Gwen, Owen i Trent 'Owen: ' Przybijcie piątkę Słonie. Tylko Trent przybił z nim piątkę 'Gwen: ' Skąd te nazwy, sam je wymyślałeś? 'Chris: ' No jasne. Idźcie do domków i zostawcie swoje rzeczy. Czas na pierwsze wyzwanie Domek, pokój dziewczyn 'Courtney: ' To co, już pierwsze zadanie. 'Gwen: ' Oby było coś łatwego 'Leshawna: ' Wiecie co? Nie ważne jakie zadanie to będzie i tak dam z siebie wszystko 'Katie: ' My też, prawda Sadie? 'Sadie: ' No tak 'Leshawna: ' Przecież jesteśmy jedną drużyną Pokój chłopaków 'Duncan: ' No panowie. Czas rozpocząć grę 'Geoff: ' Już się nie mogę doczekać 'Trent: ' Ciekawe co każą nam zrobić Stołówka Uczestnicy i Chris ponownie znajdują się w stołówce. 'Chris: ' Witajcie ponownie. Czas na wasze pierwsze wyzwanie w tym show. Otóż wyzwanie jest bardzo proste. Musiecie znaleźć klucz do willi. Klucz ukryty jest gdzieś na wyspie, ale raczej w normalnym miejscu. No, prawie. Hehe. Drużyna która zdobędzie ten klucz jako pierwsza nie będzie musiała nikogo wyeliminować i spędzi najbliższą noc w willi. Czas start Uczestnicy zaczęli szukać klucza. Duncan i Geoff szukali w stołówce i w kuchni Szefa 'Geoff: ' Duncan, musimy wziąć pod uwagę dwie opcje, jeśli wygramy i jeśli przegramy 'Duncan: ' Ja bym wolał wygrać 'Geoff: ' Każdy by wolał, ale co jeśli przegramy? Kogo byś wywalił? 'Duncan: ' Najchętniej tego małpiszona Ezekiela. Pierwszy dzien i już mi działa na nerwy Duncan i Geoff dalej szukają, ale bez większych rezultatów. Amfiteatr Cody i Owen szukają tutaj klucza 'Owen: ' Myślisz, że klucz może być tutaj? 'Cody: ' Nie wiem, ale rozejrzyj się i może coś znajdziesz Obaj szukają klucza, nagle Owen cos znalazł 'Owen: ' MAM! 'Cody: ' Klucz? 'Owen: ' Nie, pianki, może chcesz? 'Cody: ' Eh, nie stary. Szukamy klucza. Klif Ezekiel, Katie i Sadie szukają klucza na klifie Wawanakwa 'Sadie: ' Katie, czemu kazałaś mi się tu wdrapywać 'Ezekiel: ' Nam, jak już to nam 'Sadie: ' Wybacz Ezekiel 'Katie: ' Może tutaj będzie to czego szukamy 'Ezekiel: ' A co my tak właściwie mieliśmy znaleźć? 'Katie: ' Sadie, nie pamiętam, a ty? 'Sadie: ' (drapie się po głowie) Kurczę, ja też nie. 'Ezekiel: ' Trudno. Może później sobie przypomnimy Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Szukają tutaj Beth i Courtney 'Courtney: ' Rusz się ty mała frajerko. 'Beth: ' Nie obrażaj mnie. Inaczej nie będę ci pomagać 'Courtney: ' Dopóki jesteśmy drużyną, to będziesz robić wszystko co ci powiem Beth odsuwa szafkę i znajduje za nią ukryty sejf. 'Beth: ' Courtney, mam coś 'Courtney: ' No, spisałaś się. A teraz się posun. Courtney popchnęła Beth, a ta upadła na ziemię. 'Courtney: ' Kurczę, potrzebuję kodu. Może fabryczny Courtney wpisuje kod 'Courtney: ' Cholera, zły kod 'Beth: ' Może ja... 'Courtney: ' Cicho. Courtney myśli 'Courtney: ' Wiem, użyję aplikacji z mojego palmptopa i włamię się do tego sejfu. 'Beth: ' A czy to zgodne z prawem? 'Courtney: ' Tiaa, nikt nie zauważy. Monitoring Chris i Szef oglądają wszystko na monitorze. 'Chris: ' Tiaaa... nikt nie zauważy Szef trzyma przed sobą papiery 'Szef: ' Regulamin zabrania telefonów komórkowych, aparatów, Ipodów, tabletów, laptopów, ale nie ma ani słowa o palmtopach. 'Chris: ' Czyli gra z zasadami. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Courtney udaje się otworzyć sejf. 'Courtney: ' Tak, udało się. Beth, wygrywamy 'Beth: ' Co? 'Courtney: ' Jest klucz, był w sejfie. Biegniemy do Chrisa Przed willą Chris czeka na Beth i Courtney 'Courtney: ' Chris, mamy to, mamy klucz 'Chris: ' Moje gratulacje. Tak więc willa przez najbliższy czas należy do was. Stołówka Przegrana drużyna siedzi przy stolikach czekając na kolacje, którą podaje im Szef Hatchet 'Katie: ' Fuj, co to. 'Szef: ' Odpadki z wyspy. 'Leshawna: ' Ochyda 'Geoff: ' Ziomy, nie może być tak źle Bierze łyżkę do buzi, po czym wypluwa. 'Geoff: ' Cofam to co powiedziałem. 'Duncan: ' Tia, to jest motywacja do wygranej Willa Milczące Słonie są już w willi i cieszą się warunkami jakie tam panują 'Courtney: ' Wow, zawsze o tym marzyłam 'Owen: ' A jakie dobre jedzonko 'Gwen: ' Już jadłeś? 'Owen: ' Tak, naleśniki Uczestnicy zauważają naleśniki na talerzach 'Trent: ' No to zjedzmy i my. Owen już wrąbał swoją porcje Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Witajcie Żyrafy na swojej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji. Eliminacja to część gry, część która nie jest przez wielu lubiana, ale część, bez której ta gra nie mogłaby istnieć. Otóż jedno z was odpadnie. Oddaliście już głosy w pokoju zwierzen i podjeliście decyzje. Siedmioro z was otrzyma dzisiaj piankę, ale jedno imię dzisiaj nie padnie. Ta osoba będzie musiała udać się do portu wstydu, wsiąść do łódki przegranych i opuścić Wyspę Wawanakwa raz na zawsze. Pierwszą piankę otrzymuje Duncan, drugą Izzy. Kolejne są dla Ezekiela, Leshawny i Geoffa. Justin, jesteś zagrożony. Co zrobisz jeśli odpadniesz? 'Justin: ' Nie ma takiej opcji 'Chris: ' No w sumie to masz racje. Łap piankę stary 'Chris: ' A ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . Sadie 'Sadie: ' Dlaczego Katie? Sadie w oczach pojawiły się łzy 'Katie: ' My musimy być razem 'Sadie: ' Właśnie, moje życie bez Katie jest takie puste 'Chris: ' No niestety. Taka gra. Katie, port wstydu czeka Katie udaje się do portu wstydu. 'Chris: ' Katie jest pierwszą osobą, która opuściła Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ale zostało nas jeszcze 14. Jestem daleko od domu, ale Szef Hatchet obiecał znaleźć mi jakiś nocleg, abym mógł przenocować. A wy trzymajcie się i do następnego razu w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Courtney, Duncan i Justin. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do "Bohaterowie vs Złoczyńcy". *Po raz pierwszy jest trójka zagrożonych podczas ceremonii. **Choć Justin otrzymał po chwili piankę. **Jak na ironie była to pierwsza trójka wprowadzonych zawodników. **Dodatkowo pierwsza wyeliminowana osoba, jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który się odzywa. *Ezekiel jako jedyny nie dotarł na wyspę statkiem. *Nie zostało pokazane jak DJ, Izzy, Gwen, Justin, Leshawna i Trent szukają klucza. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana